


Spacers

by TankTheDank



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Infantilism, Forced Pet Space, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-consensual bathing, Plot Twists, Stockholm Syndrome, forced pet play, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankTheDank/pseuds/TankTheDank
Summary: ___Don't pass out. It's okay, I'll escape. Just be good. Behave, just-"Jonathan?"His body goes limp, head into the faucet.





	Spacers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fan fiction that I've ever posted on a platform. It may go unfinished since I'm not actually sure what I want to do for a fanfic, but I'm really interested in writing fics. Never actually written one, but I guess I'll start now while I'm on break haha. Thanks for giving this a shot!

"Look up, please." Fingertips pushed underneath his chin, forcing his head back gently. A warm cup of water was pouring into his hair again. It'd been like this for longer than Jon felt was necessary. Hands adjusting his head to fall back whenever he got lost in his own head and let it slip forwards. Hands disappearing from his view before coming back to dip the cup into the water surrounding his hands and knees. Hands then leaving again to rub the water into his hair. Hands rubbing his back and stomach, encouraging him to stay still and obey.

God, hands everywhere. Jon was pretty sure that the man must have more than two hands at this point.

Still, water continued to flow onto his head and down his back. Honestly, he was enjoying the purposefully extended washing at first. The warm water took him away from thinking about the fact that he was in a strangers house, naked in said strangers house, and not wanting to be in his bathroom. But then the longer he sat in the tub, the longer he had to think. Thinking wasn't helping right now.

The plug in the bath was gone before he could notice the man moving and he watch the water swirl down the drain, let the tiny tornado distract him for as long as it could. To get lost in his own head for the rest of eternity seemed so much better than facing reality.  
The room felt empty of the stranger. Not like it was a bad thing, but the water in the tub left his legs and now he felt...

  
He shifted his weight from his kneecaps to his palms.

...uncomfortable.

Somewhere in the building, there was sound. A television, a phone call, a radio. Some form of words that his ears strained to hear, but his brain tried to block out.  
Just don't. Shut down. Block it out. Block everything out.  
There are stars in his vision when his eyes are closed. There are stars in his vision when his eyes are open. Or are they open? It's so dark, there's no telling when his eyes are actually open.

 _Don't pass out. It's okay, I'll escape. Just be good. Behave, just-_  
"Jonathan?"  
His body goes limp, head into the faucet.

 

 

_

_

_

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be updated later to make it longer, I just needed to get something out there for self-encouragement :)


End file.
